


Слухи

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для Lorgo на новогодний ФМА-фикатон (2009).</p><p>1) это АУ относительно одной канонной детали 2) Можно читать отдельно, а можно как приквел к второй зарисовке 3) упоминающийся Йоки — это не тот Йоки, что в эпизоде про шахтерский городок, а тот, который на мелькавшем в манге плакате "Yoki circus"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Слухи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Lorgo на новогодний ФМА-фикатон (2009).
> 
> 1) это АУ относительно одной канонной детали 2) Можно читать отдельно, а можно как приквел к второй зарисовке 3) упоминающийся Йоки — это не тот Йоки, что в эпизоде про шахтерский городок, а тот, который на мелькавшем в манге плакате "Yoki circus"

Да, с прокурорской дочкой тогда закрутил Рой, зато Джин увел у него из-под носа внучку министра здравоохранения. Обеим девицам папаши потом нашли представительных женихов, и обе потом тайком вздыхали в подушку о красавцах-военных. Дальше были Эрика — заезжая циркачка — и ее сестра Фелиша. Распорядитель Йоки, разнаряженный, размалеванный, сверкая навощенной лысиной, выходил на середину арены и, раздуваясь от гордости, объявлял коронный номер своей программы. Из-под купола спускались две хрупкие фигурки в расшитых блестками трико, и Эрика ловко метала ножи, а Фелиша стояла неподвижно с яблоком на голове. Фелиша Хавоку отказала, так что этот раунд остался за полковником. А вот певичка Аннет из «Желтой карусели» делала авансы им двоим сразу, да так ловко, так тонко, что оба чувствовали себя скорее польщенными, нежели обойденными и раздосадованными. И каждому казалось, что уж он-то в полушаге от заветной цели... Пока после очередного представления военных не подстерег у черного входа здровенный детина. Подстерег, представился женихом Аннет — и отметелил так, что отныне и впредь слушать сладкоголосую артистку пропала всякая охота.

***

Было очень холодно, дул ветер, шел дождь, ныли синяки. Доблестные военные стояли в подворотне под аркой и решали, как быть дальше.

— Мы не можем вернуться в штаб в таком виде, — задумчиво сказал Рой, баюкая у груди вывихнутую руку.

Джин кивнул, но не предложил ничего дельного. Достал из кармана коробок и долго возился, пытаясь запалить спичку. С отвращением покосившись на свои вымокшие перчатки, полковник подошел ближе, заслонил неуверенный огонек ладонью — и пламя разгорелось в полную силу. Хавок сунул зажженную сигарету в разбитый рот, захлюпал кровью.

— Ты бы утерся сначала, прапорщик, — недовольно протянул Рой и сразу, без перехода добавил уже совсем другим тоном: — Вот что. Идем ко мне домой, приведем себя в порядок. Только сначала... — и он красноречиво пошевелил поврежденной конечностью.

Хавок примерился, ухватился поудобнее за упрятанную нынче в гражданское руку и рванул на себя. Раздался хруст, Рой со свистом втянул воздух.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, отдышавшись.

Когда они уже подходили к дому полковника, вернее сказать, подбредали, поддерживая друг друга, Хавок вдруг остановился, выкинул окурок и заметил невпопад:

— Глупое вышло состязание.

Рой не ответил, только глянул искоса — слово «состязание» явилось впервые, до этого момента никто из них не озвучивал происходящей забавы, а, быть может, и не признавался себе, что действительно в ней участвует, что принимает эту игру всерьез. Полковнику ведь всего-навсего нужны были новые имена в свой секретный «донжуанский» дневник, а его подчиненному просто не везло с девушками.

***

Шипел антисептик на сбитых костяшках, свинцовые примочки холодили кожу, а занемевшие от ледяной воды (а как еще отчистить кровь? «...хорошо, — сказал Хавок, — что мы не в форме...») пальцы жадно стискивали кружку, из которой валил густой ароматный пар. Рой возился с аптечкой, что-то рассказывал, кого-то попрекал, потом замолчал ненадолго, пытаясь углядеть в зеркале, сильно ли ссадина на скуле попортила профиль. Джин сперва все больше молчал — как-то не очень ловко было ему вести разговоры со старшим по званию, с начальником, с человеком, с которым он обычно обсуждал только служебные дела. С другой стороны — были же у них и эти вылазки к высокопоставленным дочкам-внучкам, и походы в цирк, и вот недавние регулярные посиделки в «Желтой карусели»... И он потихоньку начал вставлять в беседу то словечко, а то и два, а потом полковник выставил на стол огромную мутную бутыль, и как-то незаметно для себя Хавок повеселел и расхрабрился.

— Смелее, смелее, прапорщик, — подбодрил его Рой, протягивая рюмку. — Для профилактики простуды.

Первую четверть напитка они уговорили под тосты «за прекрасных дам» и обсуждение изуверской политики вышестоящих чинов насчет женской армейской формы. До трети добрались под воспоминания о прошлых боевых операциях. А к располовиненной емкости беседа сделала вираж и зашла вдруг о разных слухах, которыми, как известно, полнится земля вообще и любое учреждение, особенно государственное, в частности. И тогда изрядно захмелевший Хавок вдруг ляпнул:

— А вот ребята говорили, что наверху чины и посты нередко через койку получают. Но это же ведь неправда, да? Или...?

Рой не отвечал. В комнате воцарилась тишина, и Джину показалось, что его дерзкий и дурацкий вопрос разбился об эту тишину, не достигнув слуха полковника, и это было бы к лучшему, потому что в одурманенной алкоголем голове вдруг отчетливо и тоскливо всплыли слова «нарушение субординации». И еще почему-то — образ Роя, когда он еще за первыми стопками долго и красиво объяснял, зачем ему так надо стать фюрером. Сейчас Рой молчал, а Джин ждал приговора.

— Если бы все было так просто, — вдруг разлепил губы полковник. Подумал секунду и рассмеялся. — Ах, если бы все было так просто! Не правда ли, лейтенант?

Комната отчего-то вдруг померещилась душной, краска бросилась в лицо, и Джин Хавок сам себе не смог бы ответить, что смутило его больше — оговорка полковника или взгляд.

 

Конец


End file.
